Sucker Love (OHSHC fanfiction)
by Senupaii
Summary: All Rei wanted was not to have any distractions, study hard and not let anyone find out her secret. Sounds simple right? Not. After getting dragged into a group of bishounen hosts who force Rei to become a host to cover her debt from breaking a priceless ornament, Rei's life turns upside down. Not only that but her closest childhood friend doesn't even recognize her, great right?
1. Chapter 1

_Six Years._

Had it really been that long?

It almost felt like it was yesterday since the last time I stood in front of these doors.

I was such a different person back then.

It's not gonna be the same anymore.

No, it's going to be completely different.

Because…

 _The me from six years ago doesn't exist._

* * *

A blur of vermillion flashed through the posh and polished hallways of Ouran academy, the redhead stood out like a sore thumb in the packed hallway of students not only with their red hair but their poor sense of fashion too. While all other students wore their neat and creaseless uniforms the redhead wore an oversized baggy mint green sweater that looked as if it belonged in another century, along with dusty gray jeans and a pair of worn out converse.

They attempted to make their way down the hall where class 1-A should be, the class that they'd be joining soon enough. Whisper and chatter filled the hall as the redhead huffed is annoyance, it became apparent that they had become the main talk in Ouran before class had even started. So what if they weren't as rich and snobby like the other kids in school, the only difference was that the redhead had actually _worked_ to get into this school unlike everyone else in Ouran whose parents paid for their luxurious education.

However the crimson haired commoner really couldn't be bothered with their shit right now. All they cared about was actually getting into class in time before the bell-

Just as the redhead had dreaded, the shrill ring of the school bell echoed the genteel hallways as students began to fill the classrooms. The redhead pushed their way towards what was hopefully the direction of class 1-A.

After getting shoved by several students and turning a few more corners in the large aristocratic hallways, they found their way to class 1-A which happened to be at the end of the hall.

The redhead sighed for the umpteenth time that morning as they took a step inside the classroom, the second they were inside the class they were met by the many pairs of eyes that stared at them like they were some sort of new species, they couldn't help but feel self-conscious as they tugged on their old green sweater as whispers erupted in the classroom.

"How nice of you to show up Mr. Miyasaki, " The teachers voice boomed. The boy bit his lip as he turned to face their teacher. "I don't know what commoner school you have been to before, but in Ouran Academy you are usually supposed to show up on time even if you are Mr. Honor Student."

The redhead heard a few giggles as their face lit up slightly. "Sorry Sensei." He said as he bowed.

"Now if you'd introduce yourself to the class please." The teacher said with a friendlier tone.

"Hello my name is Miyasaki Rei and I am 15 years old."

* * *

Rei sighed as he shut the glistening dark double oak doors of the fourth library. _There are four Library rooms, you'd think one of them would be quiet._ He thought glumly as he walked down a hallway of pristine glass windows.

All Rei needed was a quiet place to study and read his notes that he'd borrowed from Fujioka, he'd been the only one kind enough to do so at least. Rei had also to found out that Fujioka was a commoner like him. Rei felt stunned that there was actually another commoner like himself in a rich kid school like this.

Rei couldn't help but notice that a certain pair of twins seemed to have quite a liking to the other commoner, the Hitatchiin twins. Rei couldn't help but almost gape in awe at how much they had changed since…

He had kind of hoped that they might have remembered him, even though he had tried to make sure that they didn't, still, he couldn't help the disappointment that had filled his chest when neither of the twins spared him a second glance. Maybe it was because he looked too different… Or the fact that he now wore a pair of chunky black glasses that framed his freckled face. Either way the twins had not recognized him at all.

Rei slung his bag over his shoulder as he began to stroll down the elegant wide staircase with a russet wooden polished banister, as he remembered that Fujioka had asked Rei if he would drop by to the Host club, Fujioka had stated that he needed someone sane to keep him company. Rei wasn't exactly sure what he'd meant by that but guessing by the way he said it, Rei didn't think that Fujioka really liked the host club.

But either way, Rei thought maybe he should probably give the supposed host club a visit, partly because he wanted to know why the hell there was a host club in a school and also to help Fujioka keep his sanity.

 _Let's see… top floor in the south wing… The third music room in the end of the north hallway… Ah! Here it is!_

Rei reached out hesitantly for the glossy golden handle of the pink door. He could feel his instincts screaming at him not to go in, but as the idiot he was, he ignored it.

 _It's a host club, what could go wrong?_

Once he opened the doors a flare of white light and rose petals burst through them and a chorus of 'Welcome' was heard from 7 hosts.

* * *

 _~ Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here in the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran host club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands who entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful. ~_

* * *

"Oh hey, it's that new kid!" The Hitatchiin twins exclaim in unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, isn't he in the same class as you?" A dark haired boy with glasses asked, his smooth velvety voice made a chill run down Rei's spine.

"Yeah, but he's kinda weird, so we don't really talk to him." One of the twins' claimed. _Wow rude._ Rei couldn't help but think.

"Well that wasn't very polite." Mr. Glasses said with a sly smile. "Welcome to the Ouran host club. Mr. Honor student."

"What? Another honor student? You must be Rei Miyasaki!" An amethyst-eyed blonde exclaimed in surprise, he gave of a very typical 'dumb blonde' vibe, though his looks seemed to make up for his lack of intelligence.

Rei could feel his back hit the door painfully as the blonde leaned a _little_ too close to him, Rei attempted to open the door to escape from these weirdo's, with no such luck as he rattled the door knob hastily.

"U-Uh… How do you know my name…?' He asked slowly. _The hell? Does everyone in the school know me or something?_

"Well it's not often that a commoner like you can get into Ouran Academy, let alone two. You must have an audacious nerve to try work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student Mr. Miyasaki." Mr. Glasses says with a slight tease in his voice.

"Well, Uh thanks I guess…?" Rei asked, as he felt a little embarrassed.

"Whoa! That's so cool Rei-Chan! You must be super smart!" Proclaimed a little dirty-blonde haired… Child? _What the hell is an elementary school kid doing in this corrupted host club?_

"E-Er, N-not really you see…Wait, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING REI-CHAN!" Rei suddenly burst causing the blonde little boy leap back in fear.

"Guys leave him alone," Fujioka interrupts walking beside Rei and places a hand on his shoulder. "I asked Miyasaki-san to come here to accompany me, not get bullied by the other hosts."

"Uh, thanks Fujioka-san…" Rei thanks under his breath.

"Anyway, the host club will be opening up any minute now so we better get things ready alright." Mr. Glasses says as he looked down at his clipboard.

* * *

"Haruhi who's that? Is he your friend?"

"Are you guy's friends?"

"Are you two dating?"

"You two would be sooo kawaii together!"

Fujioka's guests kept asking questions about the two boys. And in Rei's opinion, they had obviously watched way too much yaoi. The two would say that they _only_ friends.

"Hey, Fujioka-san." Rei whispered.

"Yeah?" Fujioka asked.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom I'll be back in a minute."

"Yeah sure, take your time." Fujioka said with warm smile.

 _I swear, this guy kinda reminds me of a girl…_

As Rei walked towards the exit at the corner of his eye, he could see the twins talking to their guests.

"Haha, so he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed." Hikaru chuckled teasingly.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Don't tell them that story! I asked you not to tell anyone that, why are you so mean to me?" Kaoru said as tears pooled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kaoru," Hikaru apologized as he cupped Kaoru's face tenderly and leaned his face _very_ close to Kaoru's. "I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened and I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Kaoru says breathlessly as their guests cried out. _What are they so excited about? I just don't get it._ Rei rolled his eyes at the twins as he continued walking past the group.

He walked into the bathroom to find some girls in there. As he was about to enter a cubicle as girl screamed. "THERE'S A BOY IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Immediately afterwards all the girls in the bathroom where screaming for him to get out. Rei bolted out of the bathroom as fast as he could. _What the...?_ He sighed as he realized his mistake. Only moments afterwards, his ringtone went off and Rei rummaged his pockets for his phone.

"Hello?" he asked a he leaned his back against a wall.

"Nee-san! Where are you! Sei-Nii isn't home yet and Mako-Nii is teasing me!" A young boy cried out on the other end of the line.

Rei sighed as he pushed his chunky black glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Sorry Yuu, I'll be home in fifteen minutes okay."

"Okay." Yuu sniffled on the other end of the line. "Can you tell Mako-Nii to stop teasing me?"

"Mako Stop teasing Yuu." Rei deadpanned as he walked down the isolated hallways.

"I was just saying that he sucks at math, that's all." Mako grumbled.

"I'll see you guys at home okay? Bye." Rei says.

"Bye."

* * *

"Did you hear, a boy broke into the girls' bathroom yesterday?"

"No way! Who was it?!"

"I don't know but they're someone new here apparently."

"I heard it was the new red head guy!"

"Ew, what a pervert!"

Rumors buzzed around the academy about Rei being into the girl's bathroom. Some even say that he'd tried to sexually harass some of the girls. But rumors spread like wild fire, no matter what school you're in, and soon enough Rei was known as 'The red head pervert'.

Rei groaned as he sank down his seat, he wanted everyone to shut up about the stupid rumor already. After all, it's not like he _meant_ to go there, it was only an accident. But he doubted anyone would believe him if he told them so.

"Hey Miyasaki, is it true that you went into the girls bathroom?" Hikaru asked curiously with a devilish grin, as he placed a hand on Rei's left shoulder.

"Yeah, what was it like? We've never been in there." Kaoru joined as he placed a hand on his right shoulder.

"We never expected you to be such a pervert Miyasaki." Hikaru chuckled as he waited for a reply from Rei.

"Would you guys knock it off, can't you see he doesn't want to answer your dumb questions. Just leave him alone." Fujioka shoos the two away, Fujioka was obviously as irked at the twins as Rei was.

"We're just curious." The twins replied in unison. Rei groaned as he slammed his head against the hard wooded desk, hoping it would crack his skull open so it would give him an excuse to go home early.

During most of his classes, all Rei had done was sketch. It had often been a good way of relieving stress or anger for Rei; he even stayed in his class at lunch to just to sketch. When he'd finished his sketch, he couldn't help but feel relieved and quite proud of his drawing. Yet somewhat guilty since he'd worked so hard to get into Ouran Academy and he wasn't even paying attention in class. His main objective for the year _was_ to: Study hard, Not have distractions, And not let anyone know his secret.

Well he'd already failed the first two, in a day and a half of school already. But he was hoping that he wouldn't fail his last objective though. Now _that_ would end horribly.

"Hey Rei, you wanna come to the host club after school?" Fujioka asked Rei.

"Uh…" Rei was trying to make a half assed excuse to say 'no' in the politest way, but he knew that he would realize it and would most likely be very insulted. "S-Sure." _Damn._

"Thanks, I felt more comfortable with you there to be honest." Fujioka said with a kind smile. "I really hope we can become good friends Miyasaki-San."

Rei blushed subtly and gave a small smile in return, "Thanks, me too Fujioka-San."

After classes the two headed towards the abandoned music room where the Ouran host club was. Rei couldn't help but feel awkward as he heard rumors drone all around them as they walked into the host club.

"Haruhi, you're late. Your guests have already arrived." Ootori (A.K.A Mr. Glasses) said sturdily as the two entered the host club.

"Hello Haruhi."

"We were waiting for you!"

Fujioka's guests greet him as Fujioka and Rei sit down beside each other; Rei pulled out his sketchbook and began sketching.

Miyasaki decided to get up to get some snacks and tea, he could see a small figure skipping towards him in the distance and turned just in time to see the tiny blonde running towards him.

"Rei-Chan~!" Honey calls out to Rei and practically glomps him; before Rei could react he could feel himself lose his balance. He closes his eyes as he waits for the impact, however it seemed to be a lot softer than he'd expected.

Rei cracks open an eye to find himself leaning against one of the twins.

"A-Ah, s-s-sorry!" Rei stutters frantically, his face a brilliant shade of crimson like his hair; he could feel several pairs of eyes on him as he trembled in embarrassment.

"No biggie, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt and break something." The twin responds. "You commoners sure are big klutz's'."

"I-I'm not a klutz!" Rei snaps back suddenly, only to slap a hand over his mouth before he blurts out more weird shit in front of like _everyone in the room._

"Are you okay Rei-Chan?" Honey asks, who had been holding on to Rei's sleeves for support.

"Y-Yeah." Rei mutters, his face still hot as he turns away from the mischievous twins who she could hear chuckling at some distance. Rei didn't really feeling like turning around to meet the twins with a beet red face.

"Do you wanna have some cake?" Honey asks enthusiastically.

"Ah sorry, I already ate." Rei replied sheepishly.

"Then do you wanna play with my bunny Usa-Chan?" He asks holding out a pale roseate fluffy bunny.

"I-I suppose…" Rei began, only to get the bunny shoved into his arms.

"Okay, take good care of him!" He called out skipping back over to his guests; Rei was left holding the bunny.

"Is he really a third year student?" Rei mumbled under his breath as he gazed down at the bunny.

"Honey-Senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Mori-Senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition." Ootori (Mr. Glasses) explained to Rei. _There wasn't really a need for that just so you know…_

Rei was about to head back towards Fujioka with a tray of snacks like what he'd originally intended with Honey's bunny under his arm, but the twins obviously thought that it would be a good idea to embarrass talk to him.

"Hey Miyasaki, if you keep hanging around the host club like this people are gonna start thinking you're gay." Kaoru states. Rei scoffs, _Says the guy that's in a relationship with his own brother!_

Kaoru noticed Rei's reaction. "We're just helping you out Miyasaki, or..."

"…Maybe he's _bent_ like that," Hikaru smirks as he leans close behind Rei and breathes against the nape of his neck as a tease. "Aren't you? You little nerd?"

Rei jolts up and bolted away from the mischievous twins panting slightly as a faint blush dusted his cheeks once again. "Please don't do that again."

"Hey, why don't you joint the host club?" Hikaru suggested. _Yeah, over my dead body._

"Yeah, but he's gonna need a makeover or no girl would look twice at him." Kaoru deadpans as Rei scowls.

"I don't really care much for looks." He mumbled clutching the tray with shaking hands.

"What? But why?" The twins asked in unison.

"Because I don't think that's all too important." Rei stated flatly. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going home." Rei went over to Fujioka to pick up his stuff; he set the elegant sleek silver tray on the table, handing Usa-Chan to Fujioka to give to Honey-Senpai. When he turned around again he found the twins there once again.

"Would you two leave me alone already?" Rei grumbled as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Not a chance." The twins chorus as they followed Rei. Rei's eyebrow twitched as he huffed a hot breath of air. The twins were starting tick him off that they were following him, why couldn't they just leave him alone. Finally, Rei snapped as he spun around ready to yell at the twins but instead, Rei lost his balance, for the second time that day as he toppled over a podium that held an _extremely_ expensive glass ornament on it. Rei reached out to grab the ornament, his fingers just about brushed against the handle of it but it was too late. As the glass ornament collided with the bubblegum pink tiled floor, with an ear-piercing clatter the ornament shattered into a million pieces.

Rei gaped down at the now smashed glass ornament in revulsion, unable to take in what had just happened. The host club had gone very quiet and no one dared to breathe a word.

"Awww!" The twins moan in unison.

"We were gonna feature that glass ornament in an upcoming school auction!" Hikaru says.

"Now you've done it commoner, the bidding on that ornament was going to start at ¥500000!" Kaoru groans.

"WHAT ¥500000!" Rei shrieks as he bolts up from over the podium. "How many thousand Yen is that, how many thousands are there in a million?!"

"Uh, I'm gonna have to pay you back…" Rei begins.

"With what money? You can't even afford to buy a school uniform." The twins chuckle at the helpless commoner.

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"It's my brothers'…" Rei grumbled under his breath. Ootori bent over and picked up a shard of glass. "Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?"

Suoh places a hand on Rei's shoulder. "When in Rome, you do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting tomorrow you'll be a host."

 _A host…_

 _A host?_

 _Wait…_

 _A HOST!?_

Rei's face paled with shock and horror, he could feel his knees get weak as he fell to the floor.

"Miyasaki? You okay?" Fujioka asked as he pushed his way towards Rei. "I know it may be a huge shock but, soon enough you'll get used to it."

After a moment of silence a ringtone went off, Rei rummaged his pockets for his phone as he picked it up.

"H-Hello?" Rei stutters nervously, since after all, everyone _was_ , still staring at him.

"Nee-San? Where are you? Nii-San's still not here yet and Mako-Nii's at his friend's house. I'm all alone Nee-san." Sobbed his younger brother Yuu.

Rei sighed. "I'm coming, I'll be there soon okay?"

"O-Okay." Sniffed Yuu.

"You don't need to cry I'm coming okay? Bye then." Rei said.

"Okay bye." Yuu said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" The twins ask in unison, Rei frowned as he got up.

"My little brother, I gotta head home." Rei mumbled as he picked up his bag. "Bye."

"Bye." The host club chorused.

"And don't forget to come tomorrow!" Kaoru called out.

"Mr. Nerd-Chan!" Hikaru finished.

 _Twins, I hate them._

* * *

"C'mon I'll show you the tricks to hosting Miyasaki." Suoh said trying to make Rei listen to him, but Rei really couldn't give a damn about hosting. _What a pain in the neck…_

"Boss, you can teach him all about hosting," Kaoru began.

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part," Hikaru said reaching towards the thick glasses that framed the redheads face. "He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses it'd help."

Rei froze for a moment as the two met eyes properly for the first time, even though Rei was as blind as a bat, it still counted.

"H-Hey! I-I can't see without those!" Rei stumbled over his words, as he tried to reach for his chunky black glasses. Hikaru pulled them further away of him, tossing them back to Kaoru who caught them with ease.

Hikaru brought his hands up to brush Rei's choppy bangs out of his eyes, as his breath hitched in shock.

"Boss, you better have a look at this."

* * *

Sorry if this is kinda crappy, I originally started writing this Fic around a year ago. I edited this fic a lot since my old writing style was so embarrassing and I had literally copied the whole of the first episode into the first chapter. I'm currently editing the 2nd chap of this fic and hoping it's gonna be done soon. I would continue writing but I have spent the whole of yesterday and half of today doing nothing but editing this fic and I've got to finish my essay for Media and plan for my assessment for english x_x

Stay tuned for more!

-Senupaii


	2. Chapter 2

After being pushed in and out of changing rooms and having his hair shampooed, trimmed and styled, he was feeling exhausted. The hosts had practically spent the whole day pampering and shaping the redhead into host club perfection.

Well that's what Suoh had called it at least.

All Rei was hoping for was not to look like a Bishounen protagonist by the end of this.

"Are you ready yet?" One of the twins asked.

"C'mon, you're taking forever." The other twin groaned. "I'm gonna take a peek if you don't come out soon."

"S-Shut up you pervert." Rei stuttered in embarrassment, guessing that it was Hikaru. He tugged on the pale blue uniform in anxiety. Taking a deep breath, he slid open the velvet dressing room curtains to reveal himself to the host club.

"I-Is it really okay for me to keep this uniform?" Rei asked fumbling with the jacket slightly.

"Aw, cute! You look just like a girl!" Suoh cried out.

"Rei-Chan you look super cute!" Honey-Senpai exclaimed.

"If we'd known that that's how you'd really look, we'd have helped you out sooner." Kaoru said pleased with Rei's new look.

"Maybe he will attract in some customers." Ootori suggested. Rei shifted uncomfortably in his place from all the attention he was getting. His cherry red hair was no longer a scruffy, messy mop of unevenly cut hair. His hair was now cut straight in an uneven angle, he no longer wore a pair of chunky black glasses but instead, he now had contacts that made his one cerulean blue eye and one emerald green eye visible. Nor did he wear an oversized green sweater and gray jeans, but now he wore a new, tidy looking blue Ouran School uniform.

Rei saw Hikaru at the corner of his eye staring at him in bewilderment, his caramel eyes trained on him. Rei could feel his face get hot.

"W-What a-a-a-re you s-staring at." Rei managed as his intimidating gaze was locked on the redhead. Hikaru seemed to break out of his little bubble as he leaned closer to Rei.

"You're still such a nerd." He breathed against Rei's cheek, causing Rei to yelp in surprise as his face flushed burgundy.

"S-S-Shut up!" Rei gasped in embarrassment, attempting to pull his bangs over his face.

As the hosts began to pack up their equipment and clean up after their last guests, Rei kept sneaking glances at the twins, more specifically, Hikaru.

He felt his face redden as Hikaru caught him gazing towards the two, Rei had expected the twin to smirk at the fact that he was practically checking him out, but instead Hikaru blushed too as he broke eye contact with the ruby haired boy.

 _Well isn't this awkward…_

* * *

" _Welcome_." The now 8 hosts say in unison as girls began to fill the host club excitedly.

"We have a new host who has recently joined us if anyone would like to see him please book an appointment with him now." Ootori said as girls began to crowd around booking appointments with the new host and many other hosts too.

"Hello! We're here for your first appointment." One of Rei's guests states enthusiastically.

"Hi." Rei said.

"So what's your name?" Another guest asked.

"Miyasaki Rei." He replied quietly.

"That's such a pretty name." One of the guests said in awe.

"Thanks." Rei mumbled flustered. _Damn, what the hell am I supposed to do?_

"So Rei, how did you get your hair that color?"

"What products do you use on your skin?"

"I'm curious, why do you have two different colored eyes?"

"Why did you join the host club?" All three of his guests ask in unison.

"Uh…" Rei began. _All I have to do is get 100 customers and they'll forget my debt._

"Are you okay Rei-Kun?" One of the guests asked in concern when she saw the redhead internally panicking.

"Y-Yeah, it's just that I… Uh well…" Rei scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm not all that good at… er… well hosting."

"Aw Rei-Kun!" One of the guests gushed, Rei blinked in shock. _What…?_

"It's okay, since you're new here, you must be really shy." Another said as all there girls giggled and gushed over him. Rei's face lit up slightly as he began to protest.

"You're so cute Rei-Kun!" They squealed in unison.

* * *

"So you look after all 3 of your brothers when your mom's not home?" One of them asked in awe.

"Yeah… Even though one of them is older, it kinda seems like I'm the responsible one." Rei said sheepishly.

"What about your dad?" One of them inquired, the three noticed Rei tense up a bit at this question.

"Well you see… He lives in America, I haven't seen him since I was nine…" Rei managed, _had it really been that long since he moved away?_

The guests suddenly went silent for a second before one of them said, "That's amazing, being able to look after your house and three of your brothers you know. And having to cope with a mom that works for hours and with your dad living overseas."

"Hey, is it okay…"

"If we request to sit with you again tomorrow?"

"S-Sure…that would help out a lot thanks!" Rei stutters with a smile and his guests all blush.

"Hey Miyasaki, Nice work." Hikaru notes as Rei's guests leave.

"Yeah, we didn't think you'd really be into all this hosting stuff." Kaoru said in surprise.

"Well, I'm not, but I'll do what I have to do to pay the debt." Rei huffs as he gets up. "If you two would excuse me, I need to get home now." As Rei strides his way to the door, suddenly two hands wrap around his wrists and pull him back. Rei spins around to see the twins grinning at her.

"What do you-"Rei begins.

"C'mon Miyasaki you can't leave yet!" The twins proclaim in unison as they drag him over to their table, they currently only had one guest present.

"This is Miyasaki Rei, he's a new host," Kaoru began.

"And he's a total Tsundere." Hikaru smirked teasingly tucking one of Rei's bangs behind his ear, Rei's face heated up in a brilliant shade of red.

"I-I-I am not a t-tsundere!" Rei protested burying his face in his hands in utter humiliation.

"Ahem." The guest coughed in annoyance. She had sleek onyx black hair that reached down to her chest, her skin was fair and healthy that glowed beautifully against her dark locks. Her pretty pink lips were pressed tightly in a thin line, as her eyes mesmerizing molten chocolate brown eyes narrowed on the redhead.

"This is one of our regular guests-"

"And childhood friends." She interrupted with a sickly sweet smile. At the corner of Rei's eye, he could see Kaoru roll his eyes at her.

"Yeah, and one of our childhood friends, Ueno Saeko." Hikaru finished; Rei could feel himself tense up at the nostalgic feeling at the back of his mind.

"A pleasure, Miyasaki-Kun." She said reaching out to shake his hand. Rei hesitantly reached out for it, once their hands met, Ueno squeezed his hand tightly in death grip. Causing Rei to yelp.

"My apologizes, I didn't expect you to be so weak." She said tauntingly, Rei flushed in embarrassment as he brushed it off lightly.

* * *

"Hey Miyasaki wait!" A voice called out as Rei was wandering down the ostentatious hallway, he turned to see one of the twins racing towards him.

"Hikaru?" He asked.

"Yeah," The twin huffed slightly. "Sorry about Saeko, she often doesn't want our appointments to get interrupted."

"Yeah I can tell." Rei deadpanned, Ueno had made it quite obvious that she did not like the red head, if her attitude towards him wasn't enough, the fact that she had 'accidentally' managed to splash tea on him while setting her teacup down made it pretty obvious.

" Hey Miyasaki… I get this feeling that…" Hikaru pauses as he meets Rei's eyes. "…That we've met before…"

Rei freezes as his gaze locks with him. _So_ _now_ _he remembers…_ Rei thinks, but before he could stop himself the word flew right out of his mouth. "I-I-I don't know w-what you're talking about-t _."_ He manages avoiding the caramel orbs that were staring down at him.

Hikaru let's go of his wrist, "Are you sure…?"

"Yeah…" Rei mumbles, he can feel his teeth graze his bottom lip. "I-I gotta go!"

Rei spins around and out dashes away from the twin. When he was certain the twin was out of sight, he reached to grab a fist full of hair and grit his teeth in annoyance as he let out a silent growl of exasperation.

 _I'm an idiot, a really big idiot_.

Rei couldn't help but feel a chill run down his body as he felt a pair of auburn eyes train on him in resentment.

* * *

"Huh? Where's my bag?" Rei murmured to himself as he glanced around the classroom for his bag, but it was nowhere to be found. Rei froze as his eyes locked to a pond that was situated outside the classroom over. "You're kidding me right?"

Rei raced down the hallways towards the exit, it was bad enough that he was late to the host club but now his bag had been thrown into the pond. He didn't think that there would have been any bullies at a school like this; guess there were bullies in every school.

Rei scowled to himself, he couldn't think of a possible reason for someone to hate him so much to just toss his bag in a pond, he knew that he was new here but that wasn't really a reason for someone to bully him, maybe he should report this to a teacher…

 _But that's not something I have to worry about right now…_

Rei's books and papers were floating on top of the dirty old pond, his bag had sunk to the bottom along with his pencil case, wallet and lunch box, which had its uneaten contents dumped into the mixture of grimy water _._

Sighing to himself, Rei slipped his coca brown loafers off along with his socks; he rolled up his trousers and slid off his pale blue blazer before stepping into the cool pond water and starting his search.

"Hey Nerd," A voice called as Rei looked up to see Hikaru standing by the edge of the pond looking down at the commoner. "You have some nerve skipping out on the club like that."

"What are you doing in a pond anyway?" He asked as he looked down to see Rei pulling out his soaking wet bag.

"I-It's no big deal, I've got it," Rei said. "I just dropped my stuff."

Rei pulled out one of his notebooks that floated on top of the pond, as he heard a splash and turned to see Hikaru ankle deep in water holding his sopping wet sheets of notes.

"H-Hey, you don't have to do that, I c-can handle it." Rei insisted, flushing in humiliation.

"It'll take longer on your own, and you'd be even later than you are now." Hikaru stated whilst picking up wet books and sheets of paper.

Hikaru turned to see Rei's gaze fixed on him. "What's the matter, you're not falling for me are you?" Hikaru teased as Rei scoffed. "A-As if, stop being so full of yourself."

"You are such a Tsundere." Hikaru smirked as Rei began to protest whilst turning crimson.

"How'd your bag end up in the pond anyway?" Hikaru questioned Rei.

"I uh… tripped and I accidentally dropped it in the pond..." Rei lied sheepishly.

Hikaru snorted as he handed Rei his belongings, he ruffled his vermillion hair. "You're such a klutz."

* * *

"How about this?" The twins asked in unison, as Rei shoots the both of them a glare and shook head furiously in protest.

"No way! It's too revealing." Rei complained blushing feverishly as he shoved the outfit away. The theme happened to be Hawaiian so all the club members were dressed in swim shorts or hula skirts, shirtless. The members were desperately been trying to get Rei into one of the outfits but had continuously refused from how 'revealing' or 'humiliating' the clothes were.

"C'mon Miyasaki, the club opens up in 5 minutes." Kaoru groaned. "Just pick one already."

"Yeah, we're all wearing the same thing, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. What are you, a girl?" Hikaru teased.

Rei stiffened slightly, trying to think up of another excuse. "W-What about Fujioka! He's not wearing the same outfit!"

The twins froze; Fujioka was wearing a dress shirt with Hawaiian hibiscus flowers along with a pair of knee length shorts. His outfit was the only one that seemed remotely descent in Rei's opinion.

"He's… a special case." Hikaru began, as Suoh poked his head into the dressing room.

"The club opens up any minute! Are you guys ready yet?" Suoh asked.

"We will be in a second." Kaoru replied, turning back to Rei with a sigh. "Fine, wear this then."

"Thanks." Rei mumbled, closing the curtain of the dressing room behind him. The shirt Kaoru had handed to him was marine blue with white stripes along with a pair of coral orange swim shorts. Rei couldn't help but sigh in relief that he wasn't forced to go out topless.

When Rei finished stepped out of the changing room he was immediately dragged to the entrance to welcome their female guests who instantaneously fawned over the topless hosts before going to their appointments.

"Miyasaki, mind if I have a word with you for a moment?" Ootori asked whilst flashing a smile towards Rei's guests. "Don't worry this will only take a moment ladies."

Rei gulped as he stepped away from the guests, it was kind of unnerving to talk to Ootori. He was the one that Rei couldn't help but shy away from the most. He was always so calm and nonchalant, no matter how out of control the flamboyant club leader was at times or how much stress the male was under. Rei couldn't help but feel as if he was on to him about his 'Big secret', it wouldn't be a surprise if he already knew.

"I just wanted to say that you've been doing well on the past few days, you might get you're debt paid sooner than I expected." Ootori said sleekly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"U-Uh, thanks I guess…" Rei wasn't entirely sure if his statement was a compliment of not, he fidgeted slightly as he felt the Ootori's cool hard gaze pierce him.

"And also, I would like to ask why you have not worn the outfit that was picked out for you." Ootori queried with a stoic face.

"I, uh… I'm not comfortable going out topless…" Rei swallowed hard as he avoided eye contact with his Senpai.

"Is that so?" Ootori asked smoothly, Rei nodded frantically lowering his head as he blushed slightly.

Rei felt a cold hand cup his chin, angling it upwards to meet a pair of coal black eyes that belonged to his Senpai.

"O-Ootori-Senpai!" Rei suddenly let out a loud yelp, causing many to turn towards the two. Ootori leaned closer brushing his thumb against Rei's flaming red cheek. Rei could feel his chilly breath ghosting over his face before he frenetically pushed the male away, stumbling onto the marble floor.

"My apologies Miyasaki, but you had an eyelash on your cheek." Ootori states with a suave smile as helped Rei up to his feet.

"I-I-It's okay…" Rei managed, his heart is beating in a rapid pace, as his face resembled a tomato, which matched his cherry red hair. He could hear squeals and whispers all around him as he returned back to his guests without meeting Ootori's eyes again.

* * *

"What was that about with you and Kyoya-Senpai?" Hikaru smirked leaning against Rei's shoulder, the guests had all left and the hosts were cleaning up. Rei's guests had gushed over the event that had occurred with him and Kyoya asking questions about the two's relationship.

Rei flushed a deep shade of carmine. "It's n-nothing."

"Well it sure didn't look it." Kaoru snickered, whilst the twins continued to tease the redhead who proceeded to protest with a bright red face, a voice interrupted the three.

"Hikaru, I'll be waiting at the main entrance for the two of you." Ueno cut in sharply causing Rei to flinch lightly, creating a thick tension within the four; Ueno eyed the redhead with her bitter stare pressing her lips together tightly.

"Is there something you need Mizaki?" Ueno sneered mockingly; her bitter coffee brown eyes pierced the redhead as he fidgeted on his spot.

"It's Miyasaki…" Rei mumbled quietly.

"Well if there isn't anything you need why don't you go join you boyfriend over there." Ueno pointed towards a spot behind Rei, confusion etched his face before he turned to see her pointing at Ootori who was having a conversation with Suoh. Rei flushed as he nodded. "O-okay…"

He wished he had said something witty and sarcastic back to her, but being around the ravenette was sort of disconcerting and he knew better than to mess with a person who had Ueno's attitude.

 _She hasn't changed a bit since we were younger._

"Uh…" Rei began as he stepped towards the two upper classmen.

"But that would be a great idea! Look I even have a picture of the pajamas Haruhi's going to wear!" Suoh exclaimed holding up a magazine that had a picture of a cute teenage model wearing a teddy bear themed nightgown that reached above her knees.

"Oh, what about the one with bunnies!" Honey-Senpai interrupted pointing at the other model on the next page.

"I'm sorry Tamaki but having a 'Pajama' theme is utterly nonsensical for a host club to have." Ootori deadpanned evenly, not looking up from his laptop as he continued to write something. "Besides if you want her to wear something like that then why don't you just ask her?"

Suoh stayed silent for a second before Honey-Senpai blurted. "He already did, she said 'I wouldn't wear it for a million yen'."

 _What's with this host club, why are they obsessed with dressing up their members in women's clothing?_

"I-If it makes you feel any better Suoh, I don't think I would wear it either." Rei said trying to comfort his emotional Senpai who started to weep at Rei's words of 'comfort'.

"Hey wait d-don't cry!" Rei pleaded.

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that." Ootori retorts, eyeing Rei carefully.

"Mommy, why are our children so mean?" Suoh blubbered, clutching Ootori's jacket, Ootori simply brushed him off.

"Please don't get your snot on my clothes." Ootori stated coldly at the wailing blonde.

 _Mommy? Children?_

Ootori turned to Rei. "Was there something you needed?"

"Uh, C-Can I go home now?"

* * *

"Miyasaki," The twins chorused, striding towards the burgundy haired male. "Can we join you for appointments?"

"Are we allowed to?" Rei asked quirking an eyebrow at the mischievous pair.

"We're sure that Kyoya-Senpai won't mind." Hikaru said with a shrug.

"Actually, I'm afraid that I'll be joining Miyasaki today." An elegant voice cut through the air, Ootori stepped forward holding his black notebook. "Get back to your guests now, I'll be Miyasaki's only appointment today."

"Awn, killjoy." The twins moaned as they skipped back to their awaiting guests.

"I know this must be quite a shock, but I would like to get to know you a bit better Miyasaki. I hope you don't mind." Ootori smiled casually, sweeping his onyx black strands away from his eyes.

"Okay I guess." Rei murmured taking a seat opposite from Ootori.

"Now Miyasaki, What school did you previously go to?" Ootori asked cracking open his black notebook.

"Chishiki Chugakkou." Rei replied steadily.

"Your family, do you have any siblings, who do you live with?" Ootori queried as he scribbled down something into his notebook. _The hell, this feels like I'm getting inspected…_

"I have four brothers." Rei said.

"How many of them live with you? Do you live with your parents?"

"Three of them live with me and my mom."

"What about your other brother, your father?"

Rei's breath hitched. "My brother is in college in Akita, and my father… He lives over seas in America."

"Hm, When was the last time you saw him?"

"Six years ago." Rei replied flatly.

"Have you ever lived in America?"

"Yes, up till the age of three."

"Have you ever considered dressing as the opposite gender?" Rei froze as the words left Ootori's lips, his slate black gaze fixed on the redhead inspecting every breath he took.

"N-Not really, I-I'm not really that into c-cosplay…" Rei murmured, avoiding the ebony pair of eyes.

"What Elementary school did you go to?" Rei let a small sigh of relied that Ootori had dropped the previous subject.

"Chiisai Elementary and…" Rei paused not sure if he wanted to reveal his full answer.

"And?" Ootori pressed.

"And O-Ouran Elementary." Ootori raised his eyebrows in surprise at his answer.

"You used to go to Ouran before, why did you leave?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Miyasaki how was your meeting with your boyfriend?" One of the twins smirked as Rei shot the two a death glare.

"He's not my boyfriend." Rei grumbled. "Now would the two of you please leave me alone, I have to get home?"

"Miyasaki, would you mind if I had another word with you. Actually could everyone come here for a moment." Ootori announced as the hosts gather around.

"You see Miyasaki, I've been looking at your past files," Ootori stated, _Gee that totally doesn't sound creepy or stalkerish at all…_ "And I happened to get my hands on your old Ouran file from Elementary school."

"Your point?" Rei asked coolly, however he could feel his heart racing, something was not right.

"You're not the person you say you are."

Rei stiffened, as his eyes widened. Had he found out his secret?

"You see, in your previous files I found something different from your current one." He continued.

He knew. He must have.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Rei's voice cracked slightly, he could feel tears beginning to cloud his vision. _I'm pathetic._

"In all your other files you have been identified as a Female, except for your current one."

He got it; Rei's secret was out.

"What Rei you're a girl!" The Flamboyant club leader suddenly exclaimed dashing towards the redhead who was near to tears and cupping her face.

"No way!" The violaceous-eyed blonde said in awe.

"I-It's true…" Rei said in a whimper. "I'm biologically a female."

"Wow our second female member." Kaoru said.

"S-Second?" Rei suddenly perked up slightly.

"Yeah, I'm a girl too." Fujioka said sheepishly.

Rei blinked. "N-No way."

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Fujioka asked, Rei wasn't sure if the brunette was joking or serious.

"Not in front of the pervert at least." The twins chorused covering Suoh's eyes.

"Hey what about you two! You are way more perverted than me!" Suoh squalled.

"Yeah, like I'd do it front of you guys." Fujioka scoffed, she the faced towards Rei and gave her a warm smile.

"Thank god that I have someone to keep me sane here." She said as Rei giggled softly, rubbing her eyes lightly.

"J-Just promise not to tell anyone okay."

"Why are you keeping a secret?" Hikaru queried, Rei fidgeted at how close he was to her.

"When I was applying for the scholarship, I applied as a male." Rei explained, hoping they wouldn't press on the subject.

"But why?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh, I heard you had a better chance of getting in as a male?" Rei said choppily, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Really? I've never heard of that." Suoh said in bewilderment his amethyst eyes wide in awe.

"Uh, yeah… J-Just can you guys keep my secret?" Rei asked chastely, tugging on her sleeves.

"Of course we can! Now that we have a new daughter in the host club we need to be extra careful about perverts." Suoh proclaimed, _Daughter…?_

"We found one already." The twins chimed in unison at the delusional blonde who immediately retorted something back at the twins.

Rei chuckled softly; she felt a tug on her sleeve to see Fujioka smiling at her.

"Let's make the best of this year together." Fujioka beamed.

"Yeah. Let's."

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I'm also writing a christmas chapter for chap 3. I know christmas was yesterday but better late than never right? Just so you guys know, I will be mixing up the chronological timeline of the story for the next chapter, sorry I know that the anime stays in chronological timeline however the manga doesn't so the the 2nd chap of the manga is actually a christmas party, which is what I will be doing. Just wanted you guys to know just incase. I'm try to get this chap up soon, hope fully today or tomorrow but if I don't then on Monday.

-Senupai


End file.
